narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenshin Senju
Write the first paragraph of your page here. In the Beginning 'Exerpt from the Holy Book of the Senju:'Since the dawn of time, the royal bloodlines (Uchiha and Senju) have held the oldest religions that are based on myths, stories, legends etc. Both of the most ancient beliefs of these two, theorized to simply be two sides of the same story. The story of creation, that is. It goes as follows. How human life and the universe came to being is a mystery to men; save for those who have ascended into divine levels of knowledge and understanding. However, what was always known/suspected/believed by men since the beginning, is that supernatural beings existed and were the reason that they existed. Little is known about these beings/being, but they are (naively often times I might add) perceived to be 'gods'. There are myriads of religions across the shinobi globe, but the ancient among the Senju and the Uchiha tell the most well formed story. It begins with a basic belief in two forces. Light, and darkness. Not necessarily "good and evil", though the assumption is there in their nature of course. These beings exist on a plane that is inaccessible to the physical world. Eternity. An esoteric mix of physical and spiritual things. They are metaphysical spirits; and the details about how they came to be are unknown (except to "enlightened ones"). The forces of Dark and Light are universal laws throughout the universe(s). Of these laws, there were two princes that rule the throne of their power throughout eternity, their "father" the Original Being and establisher of original law. Light existed before darkness. Therefore good existed before evil. They are not two equally opposing forces. There simply is light. Darkness can only exist if light exists; but not vice versa. Darkness is nothing of its own; it is in fact a parasite of the good. An evil copy cat, and imitation of the light. Darkness claims that he was first. Born before the light. Born to inherit the blessing of rulership over the realms. And so light rules over the world. And darkness resists, but is overcome. The darker says his origins were created first, because he existed; and saw no light. But behold, the light was deep within the Original, and was come forth from long before. He was revealed to the dark, and the dark did not understand it. From the light, there was the beginning of life, and the prince of this light became heir; and ruled over the prince of darkness. Through the light was creation exacted. In the beginning, the Original Being made two realities and divided each reality into two realms. The Physical; and the Spiritual. This made it so that reality would ultimately exist in the combination of the two. Yin and Yang. Each Prince was given dominance over a reality; therefore making two total realities. Now both Princes had the power of the Yin and Yang; however they used them in opposite ways; and the Light rules over the dark. And so the Prince of light ruled in the Spiritual, and Physical realm; establishing laws in both, and making the Physical/absolute the larger part of reality. At the very least a 70/30 split at all times that he might retain order over physical laws. The Prince of darkness did the opposite making his reality a realm of 70/30 in favor of the spiritual. Thus he is the father of the realm of spirits in general. The Light created all hybrid beings; as he saw this to be perfection. The "younger" brother hated absolute law in general, and therefore was against the existence of anything truly "real". Thus he despises too much "physical". He preferred the spiritual energies exist that freely change form and have no rules. The spirits are essentially the appearance of ideas. Minds that create a temporary image and are seen via spiritual energy; thus they can be manifested to anyone with spiritual energies; and to the degree one has them; they can be manifested. The older brother argued that when you combine the physical and spiritual, you have what is "real". He thus views the reality of the prince of darkness a lesser realm. A fantasy land where the ruler is the one with the largest fantasy; that being the prince of darkness himself. He rules his realm because his imagination/spiritual energy is the greatest and therefore everyone's "reality" while in his realm, is completely a matter of what he imagines. This is the origin of Genjutsu; the illusory style of the Uchiha. The Dark lord also argued that the Spiritual is greater than the purely physical and precedes it. He was correct, of course, but misguided in his application. The Spiritual rules the physical, but does not abolish it in perfect reality as he would prefer. The Prince of darkness is father of the Shadow realm therefore. Where there is darkness, immaterial and the nothing. The only thing that can exist is in the mind of any given soul. This is a realm of Eternity. The other half is ruled by the prince of Light where Yin and Yang where there are absolutes. A hybrid reality of a perfectly united spiritual and physical realm. In this reality, reality cannot be tampered with or changed except in the rarest of circumstances. These circumstances almost always come from an immense amount of spiritual energy being released and momentarily disturbing the natural order. This is most often from the Uchiha or their dojutsu. The Uchiha in their wickedness commune in this realm. He desires that this reality be ruled by his realm of the spiritual. To put the entire world under the power of his imagination. Creation The Prince of Light wished to create a world where the physical and spiritual meet half and half. He wanted to create utterly real things. Thus he made laws to ordain the spiritual and the physical separately. He did not make all the spiritual laws in existence. Simply the "Sphysical" laws. The name for his mode of reality in which they are combined. He called Light "Mother" and Gravity "father". Thus he made them to rule over nature at a base level. The stars and laws of gravity were first to be created. And in the darkness there emerged light. Next the planets were hung, with the third planet being his prized possession. On it, he would establish his Seed. He took from darkness and light, and formed the first element; that being water, the mother of elements. And the planet was a massive orb of water floating above the expanse, with gases all around it. And there was made to be two separate the orb into two halves, bottom and lower, and in the center there was air (gases). And he made rock out of the water, by making the water solid and dry. Thus the second element was earth. Thus he piled earth together and made a distinction between dry ground and the seas, lakes, and rivers upon the earth. And the heavens were established with the higher sphere. And the Sphere of water hung in the branches of World Tree, and invisible tree he created whose roots run throughout the earth and skies; it is unseeable save through enlightenment. And thus he perceived to make from the firmness of stone, heat of star, and flow of water the fourth element - lightning. Which is both fire in water and water in fire, and one does not put out the other, nor does the one dry up the other, therefore the lightning is brighter than the sun, softer than water and firmer than hard rock. Thus Mother light/stars are for beginning and end; and father gravity is for balance and imbalance. Thirdly, he took landing upon the earth in all its fullness, and set up Life. He caused the earth to grow great and fruitful trees, and hills, and seed to sow, and he planted Paradise, and enclosed it, and placed as armed guardians flaming angels, and thus he created renewal. There were plants of all kinds, and fruits of all kinds. Living water with seven streams/lakes that ran through, and overwhelming abundance. In the midst of the garden was the Tree of Life and the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil; therein is the origin of the Juubi. Next he created animal life. He began in the sea, created fishes of all kinds and species; the first gene of life was created and from thence he created. They were abundantly fruitful and there was no death; yet room and food for all. The shark is the father of the ocean. Next he created the creeping things upon the earth in all their kinds; the arachnids being the father of the creeping and crawling things. Next he furnished the creation of the animals of the earth. From the four legged creatures to the beasts that soar above the earth in the air. The Saber-Toothed Liger cat is father of the creatures of the ground, whilst the Monkey and the bear fight for throne over the forest. In those days all created things were larger, as the Prince made it to be so that all were giants. On the sixth day he commanded his wisdom to create man from seven consistencies: one, his flesh from the earth; two, his blood from the dew; three, his eyes from the sun; four, his bones from stone; five, his intelligence from the swiftness of the angels and from cloud; six, his veins and his hair from the grass of the earth; seven, his soul from my breath and from the wind. And I gave him seven natures: to the flesh hearing, the eyes for sight, to the soul smell, the veins for touch, the blood for taste, the bones for endurance, to the intelligence sweetness enjoyment. He conceived a cunning saying to say, "I created man from invisible and from visible nature, of both are his death and life and image, he knows speech like some created thing, small in greatness and again great in smallness, and I placed him on earth, a second angel, honorable, great and glorious, and I appointed him as ruler to rule on earth and to have my wisdom, and there was none like him of earth of all his existing creatures." The body for feeling, the mind and heart for imagination. The spiritual gift of emotion, and thought, the physical gift of doing. The Covenant Hikari in his wisdom used yin-yang release to create the most powerful spiritual concept that exists; love. That through it man would live in peace and joy always. And Kurai, seeing this, was jealous and came down to meet his brother in Eden to beguile him. He offered his assistance; he wanted to create laws, and even some creatures in the natural order. He wanted to participate in the creation. Hikari refused, saying his brother would taint the perfection he created, and he had no need of him. But Kurai, being wise and cunning approached thought to himself how he would beguile his brother. He came back with a deal to make with him, knowing his weakness. He argued that for his brother to create the ultimate spiritual concept; love. He knew that if the seed of love was planted in the heart of man, the first fruit it would bring was Choice. And that was his key to one day ruling mankind. Kurai also argued that if he had choice, man would choose the love of power over the power of love; in essence that he would choose Kurai as his Father. Hikari agreed, his faith in his creation quite large. So thus he created the seed of love in the heart of mankind, and it would eventually blossom into the fruit of choice. For Hikari had made all the laws of the physical world in his reality, as well as the laws of humanity that they might walk uprightly and in life. Kurai, mocking his law offered that man should be subject to the option to choose it, stopping Hikari from putting the Law on the heart of man that it would be part of his nature. Hikari gave man life, and gave it eternally that man should not die. That no things should die. But he and his brother set up a one-time activating law in this reality of his. That all bets would be on the choice of man. So that if man should ever choose darkness/evil over light/good; he would be cursed with SHI that is to mean death. And so all men die, and few escape the curse of mankind. Manking is all connected at root. What one does, the others are affected. And thus the first human(s) to commit transgression cursed their race, animals, and nature itself. For as soon as it was conceived and acted out that one should do evil, Hikari took away perfection from the planet, lest all of imperfection die in the face of the likeness of light. For both cannot dwell too near each other. This is the course of creation and the account of Creation and the Deal made in the garden. The Fall Mankind began with a man and a woman and they were immortal and filled with selflessness. Now Eden was in the East and in the North of Eden was the Tree of Power and in the East the Tree of Life, and in the West was the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, and in the South was the Tree of Glory And the first two humans were led by Kurai's spirits to seek to eat of the Tree of Desire and that they would have "their eyes opened" to see many spiritual and forbidden things. For the tree of Desire gave them covetuousness, lust, and guile/cunning intelligence; and that was the beginning of impiety. For Kurai knew that they would poison their race to do the same, and set about the destruction of mankind. This is why it is said that lust begins in the eyes. And so it was. A couple ate of the fruit, and gained much lust for power. And they also gained a sense of self that surpassed what was before. They were able to be selfish, and to be covetuous. So man fell in one day, the day that the woman and her husband ate of the fruit, perfection was taken from them, and their seed after them were lost. And so the tree of of power was thus forbidden from man to eat of it, less they destroy themselves with it. This is why Kurai is called the Father of Dojutsu. Because in that day he 'opened the eyes of man' before they had taken of the tree of life. And so man ate of the tree of Desire which leads to man desiring the power and the Tree of Power which they sought next. The Fruit and the Blessing Thus the decree was given and mankind and nature were imperfect, Eden did not depart from them, that they might have a light continually in the darkness that was to come upon them. Kingdoms were built, systems were made, and thus the beginning of war. The beginning of mankinds pursuit of power and the rulership over each other. Three fourths of mankind fought each other predominately with only one-fourth being faithful to the creeds of Hikari. This continued for centuries until a woman named Kaguya Otsutsuki of that one-fourth approached the holy Eden gates to eat of the tree of Power, that she might end the wars on the earth of her time. For there were evil men who desired to eat of it, and would have destroyed all that opposed them. Thus she snuck into Eden, which was in a very hidden place, and she, knowing the tree would soon bare its fruit, ate of it. For it was in the easiest place, the tree of desire had been taken, and the tree of wisdom/knowledge of good and evil was now much harder to reach. She ate of the fruit to the dismay of the Tree, and with it she ended the wars that plagued her lands. Soon after this she gave birth to a son, who would be the first human born with chakra. Hikari unleashed the Juubi to exhibit wrath upon the earth, as was its natural function (to protect the power of the planet) for Hikari had given it divine authority and power over nature to keep order and release judgment. It would rampage throughout the earth in vengeful attempt, and the boy would rise up to face it. He was of the small minority that kept the faith to Hikari and prayed to him for the power to overcome the beast. In a dream, he was visited by an angelic host of the order of Hikari who offered him a single wish. He offered that he would give him anything he desired. In humility, Hagoromo begged the being for wisdom; that he might know how to protect those he loved, walk rightly before Hakiri, and to govern the great power he had been given so as to not use it foolishly and destructively. Astonished, the angelic host gave him the wisdom of the tree in Eden, as well as abundant power and promises. He promised Hagoromo that because he did not ask for more power, or riches, or the death of his enemies, or a long life; but instead inquired that he might have wisdom and right-ruling in his soul, that all that would be added to him. And he told him that he would be give power to overcome his enemies, and would gain immense glory throughout the world. That through him would be worked mankind's first redemption. And through his seed would the world be one day perfected and balanced again. And so the story went. The Sage overcame the Juubi, and sealed it within himself, and gave chakra to mankind in hopes that they would use it to love each other once more as equals. Because he gained wisdom from the tree of Wisdom so his eyes were opened to a greater sight; this would be the origin of the true light- rinnegan. Prophecy Soon after, the man's wife was pregnant with his children and visited with much pain and toil. She inquired and sought out an answer to her misery to the Angelic Hosts/messengers. They informed her that she would bare the fulfillment of prophecy. "For in you wars two nations. The older shall be ruled over by the younger. For the younger shall be ruled by the lust and power; and the latter ruled by love and wisdom." And so it came to be. For she gave birth the the children of Kurai and the children of Hikari. And the older son, having his spiritual energies ruled by the fruit of Desire, was evil. And the latter son, being ruled in his spirit by the fruit of Wisdom, was good. And so it came to be that both sons came to be by their fathers bed side at his death and he posed them the question similar to that of the angel to him; to see which of his sons had inherited his wisdom. For he knew the fruit of his loins would be of two opposing races. And the eldest, proud and bold, cunning and inventive, proclaimed power and rulership. Whilst the younger, meek and humble, proclaimed love and understanding. The younger was chosen to rule the kingdom, given the blessing, and through the first son, who would become the father of our race, would be the lign of the Morning Star. The prophecy states that through the line of the second son would be a Kingdom of Priests, through which would come the second and finally third redemption of mankind. There will be a temporary uniting of the world after some time under a Senju King, and then there will be war like never before. Because of him, the generation after him will overcome evil for some time and survive in peace and equality. Then, when power and desire run throughout the planet in abundance, the Root will come. The Holy Branch from Zion. He will restore order to the World, and redeem our race forever. And he is the Seed through our race that will rule. He will come through the line of our first king; and he will be the third Senju King. This is the account of the human fall and prophecy of redemption. Trinity Hakiri touched down on the day he shut down Eden. He blessed the younger son of the sage and his sons and informed them of the method through which his emergence in physical form would come; promising that he would dwell among them in physical form someday. He then stood upon a the moon, upon which he split himself into the three parts; that is, the essence of his being split. The first into the form that embodies Law. He split out his wisdom, reason, and law. This would be into General Hosoku/Juryoku/Zod; the Juryoku/gravity release. He is the embodiment of order and judgement. Secondly, Princess Mononoke/Seikatsu/Ariel. She is the Queen of the Inari who have Born-Release. She is the mother of fertility,life, fruitfullness and reproduction. Thirdly, he would appear in the loins of the Senju; His name is not yet revealed, but he is to be the physical, genetic, and eugenic vessel. His is the physical manifestation, and he arises among our people and is of our seed. He is the embodiment of power, nature, and physicality. He is to be our King. (Kenta/Eiko/Eversoris) The two left the moon and ventured among the children of men, each beginning a clan and watching out for the sign of the Branch, their third part. Birth At the time of Kenta's birth, the Senju clan was spread out and very small. Naruto Uzumaki had spawned growth and organization of the Uzumaki clan, but the original Senju were still spread out and in only one village did they contain a legitimate community. This was the hardcore religious fundamentalist of the Senju. They preserved the old ways. Their generations kept the old customs alive, holding fast to their religious beliefs and practices. They were a relatively poor community in the land of Sunagakure. The Senju of the forest. They worked in forest on the outskirts of Sunagakure in an oasis like place where they held their community in the wilderness. There, they set up a temple, houses, gates, and what came to be a small village. In this tiny place, they held their customs as a village and everyone worked a trade to make money to sell to Sunagakure as well as travelers through the place. They were in an exile of sorts, waiting now until the coming of the One who would liberate them and establish them once more. They considered their condition part of prophecy and were increasingly watchful for any signs given to them by their ancient god. Farmers, lumberjacks, carpenters, architects, handimen, the Senju used their physical talents to work among their community and for the sake of Sunagakure. They were ruled over by Suna and allowed to live there in exchange for taxes etc. This put a lot of tension between themselves as well as the Senju had also moved their for reason of believing that in the area of Sungakure was the place where Eden once was in the world. A paradise that was told to be set up at the beginning of the world and would return someday in even more glorious form when the branch would come forth to renew all things. They were told the land of Eden would be taken away and the land replacing it cursed with infertility and 'broken earth'. Thus their prophets led them here where they await for the Third King prophecied... Among these people are many sacred, holy, and set-apart customs that cause them to be quite distinct from all other races and even Senju outside of their community. They divide their race into Houses. Depending on which house you are says who your descendants were/are and involves things like inheritances, roles/positions, and even social status at times. The line of Hashirama is said to be the line of Kings, and his brother the line of Priests. And based on certain Senju are bloodlines drawn for sacred roles. They also have their own language, and symbolic tetragrammation system. They have their own calendar based on the stars, and are very agriculturally based. Seven feasts a year do they celebrate. They have essentially kept up all ancient customs and are a community-wide religious people. Though of course incest is forbidden, all Senju essentially are distant relatives therefore often times there might be a man and woman married that come from houses that are more or less directly related. There are rules for each position whether royalty, judge, priest or officer. Among the Senju of this community was a young couple of Kenkyo and Eden. The man of 25 and the woman of 18. Kenkyo was just below head priest among his brothers, and was responsible for the operation in the temple as well as for daily offerings. The woman Eden was of royal blood and therefore her main job was to collaborate with the fellow princesess on the political and social matters assigned them. It came to be that during the time of Cleanness for all priests, that his wife conceived and was with child. The priestly cleanness period was three months and during this time priests were not allowed to "know" their wives. The first three months after marriage in fact was usually a time for this as well, a vow was often taken. And here came the controversy. It was clear after about a month that she was pregnant, and she hid herself from all people lest there be gossip about the village. A royal princess committing adultery against a priest? It would be an abomination to the elders. Everyone knew that it was the time of priestly cleanness and that she was the wife of one of the head priests. She took handmaidens and stayed hidden for a while once she realized indeed she was pregnant. Unsure of what to do, she finally spoke to her husband about it the morning of the spring solstice. She persistsed that she had not cheated and kept her maidenhood, and the two collaborated together that on spring solstice evening they would go to a sacred lake at the edge of the village and inquire of the holy messengers whom were said to be able to be inquired of during this sacred time. And so they went, at the full moon, to the lake at the center of the forest where they knelt down and inquired of what the sign meant. Strong believers in signs were this people. Soon after, a white gleaming host drifted down upon them from the sky in rainbow radiance proclaiming that these two were blessed and through them would come the BRANCH promised since ages past. That this day the prophecy was fulfilled that the child would be born in a "royal womb" and be a "son of priests". Eden wept in joy, and a sign was burnt into her stomach by the being, and the husband was commanded at that time to give his wife a priestly baptism and cleaninsing, pronouncing his bloodline blessing to the boy. Before the messenger left, he explained her virgin conception saying, "Every child of the womb has the blood from the father; he shares it not with the mother while in gestation. The blood of this one is blessed, and his blood is from the Prince of Light; for he is his Seed." And Kenkyo blessed the messenger and asked that the child receive his genes as well, to which the messenger replied, "Know your wife in seven days and it shall be so. For it is written that he is a Divine King-Priest; and so shall this be." So the couple left blessing and praising Elyon (the title for their god) whom had blessed their people with the Branch, and them with his parents! "Tell no one of this, for it will be revealed in due time." the messenger said as he ascended out of sight.